Just A Nightmare
by Anonymonimus
Summary: It is said that if one were to have the same dream three times in a row, the dreamed event will become reality. When Mikoto won't stop seeing Tatara die in his nightmares, he finds himself worried for his friend but not just because of the friendship they share... YAOI ish-smutt


**Quick One-shot I wrote because I now adore K and this is one of my favourite pairings by far xP**

**Pity there isn't any more of them thought...**

**Anyways, just one quick thing to say before I let you read on, I find that they MIGHT get a little OOC at the end but, then again, it COULD be accurate. It really depends on your perspective lol**

**ENJOY**

* * *

With a sharp gasp Mikoto flinched into a sitting position, brutally pulled away from his nightmare. It had been the third time in a row and not only was it getting on his nerve, it was also starting to worry him. Again he'd seen Tatara Totsuka wander at night with his vintage camera, filming everything and nothing before crossing paths with a man. Of course Tatara, being himself, ventured closer to the man and tried to start up a friendly conversation as was his habit with strangers. He had just begun to introduce himself when the man turned around and shot him dead with a pistol.

"It's just a silly nightmare..." Mikoto told himself. "It's not real..."

"People at your age still have nightmares?" Tatara asked making his presence known. Mikoto also noticed that Anna was with him when he looked in his friend's direction.

"What are you doing...?" Mikoto asked passing a hand through his red locks.

"Well, Anna and I came to wake you from your nap," Tatara explained smiling. "But you seemed to be having a nightmare so we decided it would be best to let you wake up on your own."

_I wish you would've just woken me up anyway..._

"Diner is ready." Anna said quietly.

"Ah, that's right." Tatara agreed giggling, "That slipped from my mind; the food must be getting cold now..."

Mikoto smirked lightly, Tatara was too carefree at times – all the time. The red haired man swung his legs off the side of the bed and used his arms to push himself up but they quickly weakened. The images of his nightmare haunted his mind which sapped away the energy he needed to do just about anything. Without knowing it, Mikoto's face paled, his eyes widened and his body began to tremble ever so slightly as he was uncontrollably seeing his close friend dead in his mind.

Tatara and Anna both sensed the Homura leader's discomfort but both were at a loss of how to deal with it. Finally, it was Tatara who took the initiative. "Anna, why don't you go take care of the food quickly?" He suggested. "Go warm it while I talk to Mikoto for a bit."

Understanding what Tatara was hinting to, Anna nodded and quickly left the room without forgetting to close the door.

Now left alone, Tatara began to question Mikoto on what was bothering him. "It's nothing..." Mikoto assured with faked reassurance.

"Did that nightmare really bother you?" Tatara persisted; he was clearly worried. "You know...it's best to talk about it..."

Mikoto stayed silent for a moment as if considering what the other had suggested, which he was. He then gestured him to come closer which Tatara did obediently since his curiosity had been picked. Suddenly, the younger male was pulled onto the bed and under Mikoto who had one of his arms pinned to the side of his head.

"You're too careless." He stated. Tatara didn't respond given that he didn't know what he was supposed to say in return. Even then, he wouldn't have had the time for Mikoto was quickly speaking anew, "And that's what worries me..."

"...?" Tatara wordlessly asked.

After another pause of silence filled with consideration, Mikoto answered the question. "Three times I've had the same nightmare..." he began, his grip unconsciously tightening around Tatara's wrist. "And nothing ever changed in any of them... I saw you, walking at night with your camera. You eventually encountered a man who you tried to speak to and just as you finished introducing yourself, he shot you..."

"Wow..." Tatara mumbled unfazed. "But it was just a nightmare, right? I'm still here..."

Mikoto almost glared at the man bellow him, not because the latter seemed didn't seem bothered by the bad dream but because there was a key element Tatara wasn't understanding. Something that, if understood, would justify why the night vision had rattled him to the current point.

"You're...an idiot..." Mikoto sighed with a small smile.

Seeing that Mikoto had seemingly lightened up, Tatara smiled as well. "You're feeling better now? Because the food's-"

"Don't change the subject." Mikoto interrupted sharply.

Tatara jolted and nodded vigorously. "Sorry."

"I want you to stop being so careless." Mikoto demanded more than requested. "The last thing I'd want would be to have my nightmare become a reality."

"But it won't." Tatara insisted with a laugh, "You don't need to worry so much about me."

"I know but I can't help it..." Mikoto stated, his cheeks beginning to take a shade of pink.

"Why?" The former asked curiously.

As an answer, Mikoto pressed his lips against the other's which revealed his deep feelings for the man bellow himself. As for Tatara, he didn't dare to move because the action had surprised him so much even if it was something he should have expected.

"Is that a good enough answer?" Mikoto smirked once their lips parted.

Tatara couldn't answer, his breath had literally been taken away – or so it seemed – and the only thing his body was doing to express anything was the reddening of his cheeks. And as the silence continued, Mikoto found himself getting gradually more unnerved for he had just confessed his feelings and the other had yet to respond.

"Oi. Say something." Mikoto insisted, his cheeks reddening as well but not for the same reason.

"I…I…" Tatara stuttered. He swallowed heavily before continuing clumsily. "A-again?"

Mikoto gave him an odd look. "What do you mean again?"

"Another…kiss…?" Tatara asked, his face over encumbered with a deep blush.

Now Mikoto was blushing as much as the man beneath him which was something he had to admit was odd but couldn't help in the given situation. "Okay…" And with that awkward response, Mikoto pressed their lips together again, receiving a shy response from Tatara this time. Just as the Homura leader was about to break the contact anew, feeling too awkward to continue, Tatara used his free hand to keep the former's head in place. Said action surprised Mikoto but made him smirk and he deepened the contact.

Brushing some of Tatara's locks from his face, Mikoto slipped his tongue pass the other's plush lips consequently engaging in a battle of dominance – the victor was evident. As the battle of tongues continued, Mikoto began to slip his hands under Tatara's shirt out of instinct and want for more contact thus causing the latter to moan and whimper slightly beneath the appealing touch.

Soon their minds were gone, enwrapped in the sensual feelings invading their bodies and the passion that came with it but were interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. They broke contact slowly and shifted their lustful gazes to the room's entrance to see what had caused that sound.

They froze perfectly.

There stood Anna, peaking in the room, with a small blush on her cute little face, staring at them. Both were unable to say anything and simply watched the little girl as she entered the room quietly and jumped to where she had been sitting with Tatara prior to leaving the room.

"Please." She said softly yet filled with determination. "Continue."

* * *

**Oh Anna**

**That little pervert xP**

**Is it just more or is she just the cutest little thing you've ever seen? I love how she chills around Mikoto whenever he pops up! It's like he has his own little puppy dog following him around x3**

**But yea, tell me what you think guyzzz**


End file.
